


You're carrying who now!?

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Lefou - Freeform, Godmother Belle, Overprotective Mrs. Potts, Stanley is a best dad!!!, grandmom Mrs. Potts!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Take place after events of Beauty and the Beast. Ever since Gaston death, La Folle was pregnant and she is not carry Stanley child. She is carry Gaston child





	1. You're carrying who exactly?

It was a nice warm sunny day in the Villeneuve. Ever since Gaston fall, and the cruse broken, the castle staffs finally be human again. And of course, the villagers remember them and the castle.

And then, Gaston has died in the fall and La Folle was hurt and broken. But then, she meet a handsome man name Stanley. Of course, she find out that Stanley really love wearing dresses. And La Folle let him wear her cloth and she doesn't care if Stanley love dresses. And they are now a couple.

La Folle is now living in the castle and become Belle lady-in-waiting. But, La Folle feeling something different inside of her. She look like she was fat. But, she isn't, she is pregnant. La Folle and Stanley didn't get marry, or discussing having kids.

And then, she realized something, she was carrying Gaston child. She need to hid her pregnancy from Stanley and everybody else. If she tell them at she is carrying Gaston child then she will kick out of the castle forever.

But, how will she hide her pregnancy if her pregnancy belly will grown? And then, she have no choice but to talk with Belle. Belle is the only person she could trust. She is La Folle only friend.

La Folle find Belle in her library. "Belle I need to talk with you in private, please?" She ask.

"Of course La Folle," Belle put her book down and they head over to La Folle room. She lock the door and close the curtains.

"La Folle is everything all right?" Belle ask.

"No, Belle, it not all right, I need to tell you a secret and promise not to tell anyone ok?" La Folle implore.

"Of course La Folle, what is it?" Belle ask.

La Folle took a deep breath and say. "I'm pregnant" Belle smile and began to congratulate to La Folle. "Congratulation La Folle, you and Stanley will be a good parent." She smile.

"No no no! You don't understand, I am not carrying Stanley child. I'm" she couldn't get the word out of her mouth.

"Wait, if you're not carrying Stanley child then, who are you carrying?" Belle question.

"Gaston" La Folle softly answer.


	2. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape and sex

"Wait what!" Belle was shock. "I-I don't understand? How did Gaston got you pregnant?"   
"You need to sit down, this story is not a good story" La Folle began to sit and Belle sit beside her. 

* * *

  _flashback_

_I was at a bar with Gaston, he have drink ten beer and I wasn't into alcohol. "La Folle, why don't drink a nice beer with me huh?" Gaston ask me._

_"No thank you Gaston, I'm good." I replied._

_And then, a few hour later, Gaston was fully drunk, I have to take him to his cottage on the hill. I have to take care of him when he was drunk. I took him in his room and let him sleep._

_But as I put a sheet over on him. He grab my hand and said to me. "Belle, I see you are here to have fun with me." He said._

_I laught and little bit and that Gaston think I was you._

_But then, he pull me and he was on top of me. He still thought that I was you Belle. He kiss my neck, my body, and everything._

_I try to stop him. But he wasn't listen, he rip my clothes and I told him to stop that. But Gaston was too strong and I don't._

_He cling my arms so I won't escape of this horrible night._

_He did rape every part of my body, he cover my mouth so everyone's won't hear or listen my scream._

_I feel scare, terrified, and peril._

_I have no idea what to do. But I let him rape me. After he rape me, I walk out of his room picking up my cloth, walk out carefully not to wake him up._

_The next day, after horribly tragic. I started to throwing up whatever Gaston is not around. The doctor check on me and told me that I was pregnant with Gaston._

_I have to lie to everyone, Gaston, and you. I lie to him that I was just fat._

_but then, Agathe find out that I was pregnant. I beg her not to tell anyone in specially Gaston. Of course, Agathe was so kind that she promise that she won't tell anyone._

* * *

"But after he have fallen to his death, I didn't get to tell him that I am pregnant and he will be a father" La Folle began to sobbing. "I never even get to tell him that I love him."

  
Belle confront La Folle. "You must promise not to tell anyone in specially Stanley, they mustn't know that I am pregnant and carried Gaston child." La Folle beg her.

  
"But how are you going to hide your pregnancy from anybody? Your pregnant belly will grow." Belle said.

  
She got a point. How are earth will she hide her pregnancy from anybody else. "I guess I have no choice but to announcement everyone my pregnancy." said La Folle.


	3. Announcement to make

"I don't know Belle, what if they reject me and sent me away?"

"Relax La Folle, just clam down." Belle calm La Folle. They all waiting down stair in the grand staircase.

"Etienna" 

"What?"

"Etienna, my real name is Etienna" she said. "Gaston call me a La Folle since teenager."

"alright then, Etienna, are you ready?" Belle ask.

Etienna took a deep breath and relax her mind. "Yes, I'm ready."  

The girls walk down stair and facing to them. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? My Lady-in-waiting, La fo-I mean, Etienna, have announced to make." Everyone is facing to Etienna.

"Everyone, as you know, I started acting weird, and you notice at that I getting fat, which is I am not. I'm pregnant." Etienna said. "Before you cheer or something, I am not carry Stanley child. I am carrying Gaston Child."

Everyone began to shock and muttering to each other.

"Before you ask, yes, I know, how are earth Gaston got me pregnant? Well, I will tell you everything. But, it not a good story, it was tragedy story." She began.

* * *

 "And that what happen." Etienna finished the story of a Gaston rapping her. Everyone was in tear, sad, and shocking of this horrible story.

Stanley went up stair to where Etienna. "mon amour, what did you tell me before?" He ask.

"Oh Stanley, I wish I could tell you of my pregnancy, but I'm worry that you might leave me and abandon me forever." Etienna cried. "We not even marry or we discussing having a kid of our own."

"Mon amour, I don't care if we not marry or having kids, I am happy to be a father of this child." Stanley smile. Etienna smile too. "And you will be a excellent mother mon amour."

"And you will be a excellent father Stanley." Stanley began to face everyone. "Let us celebrated of this wonderful new! My love is pregnant, let us celebrate of this wonderful new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have a idea of baby name. Let me know on the comment down below


	4. Chapter 4

And so the baby shower was held on summer at the garden. For the past days, Etienna pregnant belly was growing and growing.

Stanley was excited to be the father of his child. Madam de Garderobe keep making these cute baby cloths and Maurice build a music box that have Belle and the Beast dancing to each other. 

Mrs. Potts was over and overjoy that her 'Daughter' was pregnant and no body didn't seem her so excited.

But that not all, Etienna ask Belle if she and Adam would like to be her child godparents. And then, Belle was jumping up and down squeezing. 

Lumiere and Cogsworth make a bet whether the baby was going to be a boy or girl, "It's going to be a girl! She's going to look just like her mother!"

"No! No! I have a feeling she'll have twins!"

"TWINS?! For heaven's sake Lumiere, she's not that large!"

"You both are wrong! She's going to have a strong boy that will look just like me!"

Chip can wait to meet Etienna kid. And then there was awkward moment when Chip ask where do a baby come from after the announcement Etienna has made.

Tom and Dick congratulate Stanley and can't wait to be the uncles.

Stanley do have plan to proposal to Etienna until the baby is born.

And of course, Stanley and Etienna do have some time alone and Stanley was overprotective to his Etienna.

"Mon amour, are you sure you're fine?"  
"yes, Stanley, I'm fine"

"I think you should get some rest mon amour"

"FOR PETE SAKE STANLEY, I'M FINE!!!"

Everyone's having a good time at the baby shower. The kid's is playing to each other and the people are chatting to each other.

They eat, dance, play, and chatting. Stanley and Etienna do receive a lot of gifts(but some of gifts are from Belle).

Etienna want to celebrate baby shower with everyone and the villager she love. And Agathe congrats to them even know she already knew Etienna was pregnant back then.

Everyone decided to pick the names of the baby. Stanley want to name their son, junior. But Etienna disagree and argue that she didn't want to name them junior.

But then,   
"Stanley," Etienna whispered to him. But Stanley was too busy talking to Tom and Dick. She try to call and call him again and then.  
  
"STANLEY!!!" Everyone stop what they doing and stare at them

"Yes mon amour?" he ask.

"It time!" Etienna shouted.

"Time for what?" Stanley ask.

"The baby! It time!" Etienna shriek.


	5. Labor and Birth

Everyone's panicking and belle and Mrs. Potts help Etienna to the room. Cogsworth Fetch the Villeneuve doctor immediately.

Stanley cannot come to the room with Etienna. He want to be with his Etienna and calm her down. While Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Tom, Dick, and Jean Potts try to calm him down.

Those words had been spoken to Etienna. almost eight hours ago, and she had not seen him since.

"Stanley… Stanley… STNALEY!"

Standing beside her was Mrs. Potts, who was holding into one of Etienna's hand, while Belle was on the other side, and at the end of the bed was the doctor from Villeneuve.

"You're doing fine, my dear," assured the elderly doctor, bringing his head up to smile at the young woman. "Your cervix has reached 10 centimeters, and you'll see your child soon enough."

Instead of giving a thankful response, Etienna simply yelled, "I want to see Stanley!"

"I'm sorry, deary, but not until your son or daughter has arrived," replied Mrs. Potts, who was shaking her head. "Trust me when I say that it's what is best for the two of you."

"Besides, Etienna, what ever would you want to see him for?" asked a curious Belle.

Before answering her question, Etienna suddenly let out a cry of pain, and tears were starting to fall down from her eyes.

"Because I want to murder him for doing this to me!"

"But I thought Gaston was the one who got you pregnant."

"Who care!!!!!"

"Oh, that's just your emotions talking, deary," said Mrs. Potts, who was now placing a wet and cold towel on Etienna's forehead. "You don't really mean that."

Closing her eyes, Etienna gritted her teeth in frustration, and cried, "He's not the one pushing for dear life to… aaauugghhh!"

Taking hold of her friend's other hand, Belle looked at Etienna, and said, "It'll be alright, Etienna… think of something happy to help your mind forget about the pain."

"I… I'll try my best," said Etienna, who continued to keep her eyes closed, and she began to imagine pleasing memories of the past.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor said, "I know you do not want to hear this, my dear, but I need you to push as hard as you can."

"What in the world do you think I am doing?" exclaimed Etienna, her eyes filled with tears and anger, but before she could say anything else, the young woman let out another cry of pain.

"It'll be fine, deary, you're almost there," said Mrs. Potts, getting a tighter grip onto Etienna's hand. "Think of more peaceful thoughts."

Etienna did not know how much longer she could try and take her mind away from the burning pain that she was currently feeling right now.

"Waaaaaaa!"

Fortunately, she did not have to any longer.

"Mrs. Potts, may you hand me that small blanket, please?"

The housekeeper nodded her head, doing what the doctor has instructed, while Etienna slowly began to open her eyes.

"My… my… my baby…"

With a warm smile, the village doctor handed over the covered-up newborn to Mrs. Potts, and he said, "Congratulations, madame… you and Stanley are the proud parents of a healthy and beautiful little girl."

A girl, thought Etienna, who was speechless as she recieved the child from Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, isn't she a vision," said the former teapot, stepping back to give Etienna some personal space.

Etienna felt teardrops sliding down her face again, and to Belle surprise, she asked, "Can you bring… Stanley in… here now, please?"

With a concerned look, Belle looked over at Mrs. Potts, who replied, "It'll be fine, deary. She isn't going to kill him… no one is dying today."


	6. Meet the daughter and the Enchantress gifts

"Monsieur, you have a daughter." Mrs. Potts greet them. "I-I have a daughter?" Stanley surprise. "Of course Stanley, would you like to meet your daughter?" she ask.

Stanley suddenly rush fast inside and saw his Etienna holding his daughter, their daughter. Who is crying right now.

"Bonjour Stanley," Etienna said it softly. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" 

Belle and Mrs. Potts give them some time alone as a time. "We will give you some privately dear." Mrs. Potts close the door.

Stnaley took a steps and sit beside her. "She, she so beautiful mon amour," he felt a tear running down of his cheek. "Would you like to hold her?" 

Stanley nodded yes and began to hold his daughter. Their daughter saw his father and stop cry as she began to giggle.

"She so beautiful, just like her mother." Etienna began to tear up to see her love one holding her daughter.

"What should we name her?" Stanley ask. "Well, I think we should name her Jessica. What did you think?" Etienna ask.

"Jessica, I love that mon amour, it perfect." Stanley kiss Etienna on her forehead. And then, a beautiful Enchantress apparent and began to flow toward to them. 

"What are you doing?!" Stanley protecting his daughter. "Do not fear, I am not here to harm you or your daughter. I here to give your daughter a gift." She said.

"One gift, beauty rare. hair black as ebony. Skin as white as peach. Lips that shame the red, red rose. She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes. Another gift, the gift of song. Melody her whole life long. Sing as a angle that never ever heard before. The nightingale's her troubadour. Bringing his sweet serenade to her door"

She give their daughter a gifts and then. She vanished in thin air. Leaving the parents and Jessica alone in the room.


	7. Meet Jessica and permission to proposal

"Everyone," Stanley began walk out of the door holding his daughter. "I would like to meet my daughter, Jessica." 

All of the lady's smooch of the baby girl. 

"She so adorable"

"She so beautiful"

"She is a beautiful baby, like a little princess"

the men's congrats Stanley for becoming the father. 

"Congratulation Stanley"

"Take that Cogsworth, I won the bet, I knew she is going to have a daughter."

"Congratulations Stanley, look like we are the uncles now."

That night, Stanley was in the library with Mr. And Mrs. Potts. "Stanley is there something you like to talk about?" she ask.

"Yes, I would like to ask your permission to marry Etienna, she is the love of my life. Without her, I feel nothing. The reason I was asking your permission because you two treat her that she was your daughter, Etienna parents has died from the plague, when she was young.

She escape her hometown and came to Villanueva to live. You treat her she was your daughter. I thank you for taking care of her and give her all the love she needed. I hope I have your permission to marry your daughter."

Stanley ask the Mr. and Mrs. Potts to ask their permission to marry their "daughter." 

Mrs. Potts took his hand and gently said. "Oh dear, you have our permission. But, you must promise us to give her all the love she needed." 

"Of course, I'm promise, Mrs. Potts." Stanley smile. "Oh, call me mom." 

"Well, look like should call you pop now." Stanley smile at Mr. Potts

Stanley went back to his and Etienna room. When he enter the room. Etienna was fast asleep and his daughter was crying right now.

"Oh, Ma chère fille. It alright, daddy here. There nothing to be afraid. I right her amoureux," Stanley sat on the rocker chair and calm his daughter down.


	8. A nice picnic and Will you marry me?

A week later, Stanley and Etienna spending time together with their daughter, Jessica. They went out for a walk in village.

They visit Tom and Dick cottage whom is now marry with two of the bimbettes sisters since two months ago.

Mrs. Potts was happily taken care of Jessica while Stanley and Etienna want some time alone. And now, Stanley is nervous, it was time. It was time to proposal Etienna. The love of his life.

Stanely ask Belle if she could take care of Jessica for him while he prospoal to Etienna. Belle is happy to take care of Jessica.

Stanley and Etienna went out the woods to have a picnic together. "Ah, we here amour." Stanely announce as he help Etienna got out of the horse wagon carriage. 

They are having a picnic on the grass near the lake with a water fall. And a couple of swan swimming.

"Oh Etienna, this is perfect. The nice view and a sitting underneath the tree, and we can see the castle from here." Etienna smile. "Do you remember that when we were young. We went this place and craved on the tree?" Stanely ask.

"Oh of course Stanely, how could I forget. We put our name on the tree and make a heart shape around it." Etienna smile.

They set up the blanket and they eat and chatting. They feed a couple of swan with a loaf of bread. And then, Etienna turn to face Stanley and she gasp cover her mouth with her two arm.

Stanley knelt down with one leg and holding a box with a ring inside. He told Etienna hand and say

"Etienna, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I love you, I love you very very much mon amour. When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes I want to see you. When you are not around, I feel your presence all around me. My eyes search for my Etienna every moment. You can call this love, madness or my heartbeat, it’s the same for me. Many people love, but no one can love the way I do because no one else has you. I cannot forget you Etienna. I don’t want to forget you. You are mine, I will love you all my life. I will love you till I die and even after that. Etienna, will you marry me?" Stanley said.

Stnaley look at Etienna eye full of water. Stanley was waiting his answer. "Oh Stanley, yes. Yes, I will marry you."


	9. Then come marriage

And so, today is a great day, Etienna and Stanley are getting ready to get marry. They sent all of the invitations to everyone's in Villeneuve.

Stanley and Etienna must sleep in the another room. Because, everyone know it bad luck to see a bride before the wedding. 

The lady are helping Etienna putting in her wedding dress. It was designed evening bodices of the oval necklines, short sleeves, and a pointed waist in front. White and cream muslin was particularly.

Etienna hair have been pull into a bun. And now the finished touch, the beautiful veil. Covering her face. 

In the garden, everyone was sitting down. Waiting for the bride to come. Père Robert was standing along with the groom, Stanely, was dress so handsome. Their daughter, Jessica was sitting down in her godmother lap, Belle. She now have Etienna hair. 

And then, a orchestra start playing and everyone stood up as the beautiful bride walk down the aisle with her 'parents.' Stanley try to hold back his tear and saw his bride walk down the aisle. 

As Bride and her parents have each the end. Mrs. Potts kiss her daughter in her left cheek. She wipe her tear using her handkerchief as she sit down next to belle. Mr. Potts carefully lift the veil over her head and kiss her right cheek. "I love you papa" Etienna said it whispered to his ear.

Mr. Potts try not to cry. He sit down next to his wife.

"Families, Friends, we are gather here together to celebrate of the love of Stanely Del and Etienna Potts. From, playmate, friend, to husband and wife. The couple will say their vow. Stanley would you like to go first?" Père Robert ask.

"Today I make the most sincere promise one heart can make to another. I vow to be your constant love and support; your devoted partner in life; To allow myself to grow through your remarkable love for me. I vow to be your home; to be your place of comfort and calm; To have faith when our journey is effortless, and when it is challenging. And when we face adversity, we will never do so alone;  
Because today I promise you, my “person” and my best friend,that I will never give up; that I will always believe in us; And that I will love you completely for all of my life." Stanely have finished his vow.

Etienna is now going to say her vow. "Stanley, as I have always told you, you are the only exception. I had always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance and up until I met you I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk.

From the moment I met you I knew you were different, you were honest, sincere, loving and most of all trustworthy.

You were the anchor I needed when I needed it most. You helped me trust and gave me a reason to trust. You have walked with me through some of my darkest days and never left my side. You helped me to be the strong, independent person that I am." Etienna have finish her vow.

"If anyone would like to reject of why these should not get marry, speak out and forever hold your-" before he could finish. A loud gunshot was heard and everyone was screaming who was it.

"I do"

They all turn around and all of the horror of their face. "N-no... can't be" Etienna shock as she saw was she seem.

It was Gaston, he was alive, he back.

 


	10. He back and the Duel

"I alway cry... at wedding," he fake cried. "Our love happy couples...." Gaston began to slowly march down the aisle. "Sure they can live happy ever after, but you forget... she give BIRTH TO MY DAUGHTER!!" He snap Jessica from Belle arm and she started crying.

"Jessica!!!" Etienna shouted.

"Oh don't worry, she will be fine, if any of you try to take her away from me," Gaston put his gun on the baby forehead. "She will died."

"Wait, please, put the gun down Gaston, don't hurt my baby" Etienna sobs. "I challenge you to the sword duel, and no gun or any weapon allow." Stanley challenge Gaston to the duel.

"Alright, I accepts the challenge. But, if you win, you will have your precious daughter back and I will leave all of you. But, if I win, I will take her as my own and you shall never see her again." Gaston growl. "Do we have a deal?"

"Stanley, please don't, if you accept the deal, then we will never see our Jessica again." Etienna whispers to Stanley. "I sorry mom amour, but I have to do it, for Jessica and you."

Stanley face to Gaston and said, "it a deal." Gaston evilly chuckle, "excelled, shall we began Stanley?"

And so, Stanley and Gaston are in the other castle garden and everyone are further away from them so they wouldn't get hurt. Jessica is in Mrs Potts arm as she comfort her granddaughter. Etienna, still in her wedding dress, praying that Stanley will win the duel.

Stanley, was not in his wedding suit and wearing his regular cloth. Gaston is wearing his red and gold suit.

"Let began"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is short but I don't have a enough energy to make it longer. But, in the next chapter, I will make it longer. Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
